zeoldcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Donator Ranks
Donator ranks are purchasable ranks that are available in the Zeoldcraft Shop. They can be purchased using Zeoldcraft Credits. Each rank comes with additional perks along with the ones given as a player, regular and veryregular ranks. The lowest donator rank is Donator, while the highest rank is Premium. All ranks are a one-time payment. Donator Donator rank is the the most affordable of all ranks and comes with the least amount of perks out of all donator ranks. But just because it doesn't have as many perks as the higher donator ranks, that doesn't mean it offers the worst perks ever. For just $5/50 credits, you'll be able to: 1) Have 2 homes 2) Ability to have colored signs 3) Ability to use lava 4) Use /kit donarnor for a full leather armor set (limited to 1 use per day) 5) Use /kit dontools for a full stone tools kit (limited to 1 use per day) 6) Special MobArena Class (Juggernaut) 7) Ability to build in Creative World The /kit donarmor command grants you with a full set of leather armor and a stone sword. The /kit dontools command grants you with a full set of tools that include a stone pickaxe, stone axe, stone shovel, stone hoe, and 3 ender pearls. A special class will also be available in the MobArena, which is known as Juggernaut. The Juggernaut class offers full diamond armor, diamond sword and 2 hellhounds which will aid you throughout all 51 rounds of MobArena. The hellhounds cannot be harmed by other players, mobs or yourself. The last, and best perk available to donators is the ability to build in the Creative World. Only donators+ have access to build in Creative World. Normal players are able to warp to the Creative World, but are unable to build. To get to Creative World, type in the command /Warp Creative. Contributor Contributor rank is the second most affordable rank available on Zeoldcraft. It comes with all Donator perks along with additional perks for just $15/150 credits. These perks include: 1) A total of 4 homes 2) Ability to check when any player was last online (and if they are banned) 3) Unlimited Teleportation abilities 4) Creepers are non-hostile 5) Access to special recipes To check for when another player was last online, type in the command /seen name where player name would be the players name. For example, if you want to check to see when the player H3Y_GO_OUTSID3 was last online, you would type: /seen H3Y_GO_OUTSID3. '' Perhaps the most wanted perk in this rank is the unlimited teleportation ability. With it, you can teleport to any player, or have them teleport to you. No restrictions. No limits. To ask to teleport to someone, type in the command /tp name. If you wish to teleport to someone, send the player a request by typing: ''/tp name. ''You don't need to type in the player's entire name in order to send them a request. If you want to teleport to H3Y_GO_OUTSID3, type in /tp H3Y and a request will be sent to that player. The same is done with requesting people to teleport to you. To send them a request, type in ''/tpahere name. If you want to teleport H3Y, then type in /tpahere H3Y '' and a request will be sent to that player. Creepers will become non-hostile towards you. Even if they are attacked, they won't become hostile, so you don't have to worry no more about a creeper sneaking behind you and blowing you up. You can just stand by them and they won't do a thing. Special recipes are recipes that are only available to contributors+. They are able to craft items that are normally not available in survival mode. Some examples include cracked stonebrick, and Chained Armor. Supporter Supporter rank is available for '$30/300 credits''' and contains a vast amount of perks which also include all the Donator and Contributor perks. Supporter comes with: 1) A total of 6 homes 2) Virtual Workbench 3) Ability to teleport to your death point 4) Ability to scan for nearby players 5) Ability to change time 6) Ability to color private message text 7) Ability to use flint and steel 8) Use /kit suparmor for a full iron armor set (limited to 1 use per day) 7) Use /kit suptools for a full iron tool kit (limited to 1 use per day) 8) Use /stack With virtual workbench, you no longer have to craft workbenches. By typing /workbench, you will have access to a workbench wherever, whenever you want. Typing in the command /workbench grants you with a virtual workbench. A skeleton just shot you and you lost your stuff! What do you do? Do you run as fast as you can to your death point? With /back, you can now teleport to your deathpoint! You no longer have to worry about your stuff disappearing before you even reach them. Just type in the command and you'll get your stuff back in no time. With /near, ''you can now know who is around within a 100 block radius, and with ''/ptime day and /ptime night, you can set your time to either day or night in the game. You can use these commands whenever you wish as well. No limits as well. You can also send colorful private messages by using /msg player code message. For example, if you want to send H3Y a lime colored message you need to find the code for lime, which is &a and type in the command: /msg h3y &aThese colorful private messages are awesome! lol. If you need a list of the colors available, click on this link . The supkit are the same as the donkit, just that instead of getting leather armor and stone tools, you get iron armor and tools. You are also given 9 enderpearls along with /kit suptools. One of the most useful perks is /stack. With /stack, you are able to stack all items into a stack of 64, even if they are unstackable! You will be able to stack those space hoarding pickaxes and enderpearls into a stack of 64. That means that you will use up less chests and have more space in your home for more stuff. Premium The highest and the most perk-featured rank, Premium comes with everything that is available from Donator, Contributor, and Supporter, along with its own set of perks, all for just a one time payment of $50/500 credits. They include: 1) Up to 8 homes 2) Colored chat 3) Virtual Enderchest 4) Special Join Message 5) Ability to /jumpto You can now chat with other friends in color! No more using that boring white text! Just type codetext to send colorful text to chat. If you want to type "hey guys!" in a lime color type in: &ahey guys! Thats it! Just like /workbench, you also have access to your enderchest anywhere! Just type in /enderchest and you will have full access to your enderchest. Ever gotten bored of the "player has joined the game" announcement? Why not spice it up? With Premium, you get your own special join message. You can make it into anything you want. You have to ask an Owner to set it up for you once you are granted your Premium rank to what you want the server to say when you join and the color that you want. You also get access to the /jumpto command. With this command, you instantly teleport to the location that you are looking at currently. Ever wanted to get to the top of that jungle tree? Ever saw something far away but felt too lazy to walk your way there? With /jumpto, you can get there in a snap. If you purchase a rank but then want to upgrade to a higher rank, you just need to buy the additional credits required to get that rank. For example, if you are currently a Donator (50 credits), but want to upgrade to Contributor (150 credits), you don't need to buy 150 credits to get contributor. You only need to buy 100 credits, as you have previously purchased 50 credits for Donator. To get a list of how many credits you need to upgrade to the next rank, click here. If you have any other questions about donator ranks, you can always ask staff members for help. They will always be happy to assist you.